


A Synchronicity that Borders on Predestination

by bessemerprocess



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: eurekathon, Gen, weather machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo stood outside the Sheriff's office and looked up into the rain. Rain might not have been the best descriptor; monsoon was more like it. It had been raining for seven straight days, and Eureka was threatening to float away. The only place not in danger of flooding was Global Dynamics, which was good, since a rockslide had blockaded the road and trapped most of the staff inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Synchronicity that Borders on Predestination

**Author's Note:**

> written for lyssie for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eurekathon/profile)[**eurekathon**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eurekathon/) 1.0, Prompt 2: Rocks fall, wind blows, water falls, fire burns, tree pretty...

Jo stood outside the Sheriff's office and looked up into the rain. Rain might not have been the best descriptor; monsoon was more like it. It had been raining for seven straight days, and Eureka was threatening to float away. The only place not in danger of flooding was Global Dynamics, which was good, since a rockslide had blockaded the road and trapped most of the staff inside.

She made her way into the office and shed her raincoat. Carter was yelling into the phone, at Stark from the sound of things. She slid the bag of fresh donuts under his nose, and Carter looked up and smiled at her. "Stark," he continued into the phone, "NOAA says that this isn't natural weather. If you guys can't fix this soon, you're going to need to find a way to turn all of us down here into ducks or fish or something!" With that, he hung up the phone and practically dove into the bag.

Jo, smart enough not to get between Jack Carter and fresh donuts, waited until he finished off the first raspberry filled one to report. "Vincent is fine, Taggart is looking at him now, just some minor burns. It looks like one of the transformers took a direct hit from a lightening strike, it blew, and the fire spread. The volunteer fire department had it under control, long before I got there, and the café is fine. Vincent sent the donuts over in thanks. Stark admit the weather is his guys' fault yet?"

"Of course not, even when he's got three experts from NOAA on the phone, he's still saying it must be some freak weather pattern." Jack spun around and left his chair to pace the office. Jo just looked bemused, as she stood out of his way. On his third turn, Jack looked at her, "If Henry was here," he trailed off, and sat back down.

"We can figure this out. I know we haven't found a transmitter yet, but there has to be one," Jo said. "If we find it, I can shoot it, problem solved."

"Can you think of anywhere else to look? Or who might've set this up?"

"We've looked everywhere, and places we didn't look, Taggart and Allison looked, except," Jo broke into a smile, "We didn't look in Henry's garage."

Jack looked at her for a moment, "Seriously?"

Jo laughed, "Seriously, I didn't have a key, and it's supposed to be empty."

"Let's go," Jack launched himself out of his chair, grabbing his jacket, and heading out into the rain.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the garage and Jack let her blow the lock off the garage's door.

"What is that?" asked Jack, staring at the blue glowing piece of machinery in the middle of the room. "You can shoot it," he said, as the object began emitting a shriek.

Jo pulled out her side arm, but stopped, looked at the device for a second, and then pulled its plug out of the wall. The room went dark and silent. They stood there for a moment, not moving, just in case it was about to come back to life. Jo was the first to move.

She pushed open the door, and looked up at the sky. The sun pushed through the clouds for the first time in a week.

"Pretty," commented Jack.


End file.
